


音乐学院女友

by Nvershinande



Category: all白敬亭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvershinande/pseuds/Nvershinande
Summary: 文名即梗源，我流all白且OOC，5P，拒绝代入任何RPS，食用前请先看LOF：nvershinande置顶。（写失控了但就这样吧……可能算是迷魂记的续集。）
Relationships: 素人/白敬亭
Kudos: 13





	音乐学院女友

**Author's Note:**

> 纯情经理沦陷记

“女友是九、九三年的音乐学院学生，长得漂亮身材气质好，是很多同学眼里的女神……”小男生躺在他大腿上，举着手机念网页上的东西，白敬亭眼神直勾勾地盯着投影上的文艺电影，只顾着往自己嘴里塞砂糖桔，什么都没听见一样。

这小孩儿一点不疼人，他一边心想，一边把手里一瓣桔子塞进这人张开讨食儿的嘴里，理所当然的，顺带着自己手指也被吞吃下去。白敬亭整根手指都被濡湿，男生舌尖卷了卷，把最后一滴汁水也汲取了。

做情人的总有这么些黏黏糊糊的瞬间，白敬亭连眉梢都没跳一下，相处一段日子他知道他腻歪本性。谁知他刚想把手擦干净了再推正自己滑下来的眼镜，却被这人弹起来求欢的举动惊得下意识往后退，“干嘛？”

小男生见香吻都没讨到一个，守在原地撅嘴等白敬亭回应，待小经理往他唇侧蜻蜓点水一瞬，才扒拉着他手臂引出正题，“好像很久没……”这人挤眉弄眼的动作轻佻却不猥琐，白敬亭心里明白估计是又要在床事上玩什么把戏，小他几岁的男孩子精力和玩心总是很重的，“你直说呗。”

他把手机塞到白敬亭眼皮底下，题目大大咧咧写着“音乐学院5P门”，详细记录一男子跟女友野战顺带带上几个路人的过程。小孩儿见白敬亭握着手机不出声，但看上去不像是拒绝的样子，便开始掰着手指数当初一块儿玩的那些人谁在北京，他们一群人同甘共苦，一起受过经理人鞭笞也一起挞伐过经理人的肉体。白敬亭看他越数越兴奋，皱着眉头提醒他，“你开party呢？”

男生的眼睛竟然真的亮了一下，像是在评估这提议的可行性，当然，这个英文单词前面可能要加上一些没羞没臊的形容词。白敬亭往他后脑勺一拍，“小朋友，我之前怎么不知道你是个绿帽奴呢？”

他好不容易给自己放个长假，这人来打扰他也就算了，还准备把之前厮混的日子也一起搬到他家来。白敬亭看着他高高兴兴地叫了几个关系好的，过往聊天记录里甚至还有一些奇奇怪怪的照片，忍不住长叹了一口气。

小吧台上零零散散几瓶酒，白敬亭细长手指把酒起子一撬，面前几个杯子就又满上了。攒局的小帅哥缩了缩脖子，努力把自己的眼神从酒杯边缘处那嫩粉色的指尖上撕扯下来，大家都心知肚明围坐在这里的目的，可白敬亭不提，也没人敢逾矩。他只好开头，说要不要玩COSPLAY，小司机体育生和小工头各选一个，有人嘲他，“怎么？你想当白哥男朋友啊？”

白敬亭由着他们闹，闷了半杯的同时眨眨眼，“分什么呀，各凭本事呗。”细细碎碎的哄笑声在他耳旁滑过，他开始听不清了。

他喝酒容易上脸，小男生下意识拿手里的冰块碰他一下，也只是收到一个愣愣的表情，他惊奇地用手肘撞撞身边的人，“队长，你看小白哥这样……多可爱啊。”

他知道队长已经因为自己独占了小经理一段时间感到些许不爽了，因而此举也带着点隐秘的讨好意味。被提醒的人虽面不改色，但还是上手去摸了一把白敬亭不自觉鼓起来的脸蛋，烫得像刚出炉的团子。他往日里是一副年轻有为的稳重形象，现在也有点忍不住，上前在那圆润脸蛋上啃了一口，顺着脸颊的弧度，又把白敬亭的唇瓣含进嘴里。

嫩的，滑的，香甜得难以置信。

白敬亭顺从地把双手挂在他脖子上，全身心信赖的模样，甚至能听出他们吻出了潮湿的因子。“正牌男友”忿忿不平，在心里重复了无数遍明明是我先来的，手却不由自主扶了一下白敬亭吻得太投入而差点栽倒的后背。有人搂他的腰，他没往后看，但清清楚楚听见这人说，“你看，这才是‘情有独钟’嘛。”

哥你别这样，小男生转过身来神情委屈，“我够心酸了，队长总是这么霸道。”

他们也不乐意站在这里看活春宫，空气中已经开始散发出一丝丝甜腻的情欲气息，引线迟早都会烧到他们身上。几个人一合计，建议队长把他们将要取悦的人抱到房里再好好亲热，白敬亭腿弯搭上那人肌肉贲张的手臂，懒洋洋地趴在他肩胛骨上，眼底泛着不知道是醉意还是情潮逼上来的水雾，朝亦步亦趋的男生们发出了无声的邀请。

白敬亭其实不太愿意在自家床上接受这样的玩法，在他的记忆里，只要同一个房间里的人数大于三，最后整个空间都会弥漫着令人皱眉的淫靡气息，身处其中的人无不头晕目眩，周围环境也会被折腾得一言难尽。但他现在是半个醉鬼，理智在脑袋里的运转速度只有平时三分之一，所以他只顾着隔上一层薄卫衣去摸不知道谁的腰，掐一把那上面紧实的腹肌，警告他们“别弄乱我的东西”。

有人虔诚地吻住他，并在心底应允：没关系，我们只会弄乱你。

他们四个大男生的衣服都已经扔在床下分不清归属，白敬亭只觉面前四处乱晃的裸露肉体颇为刺眼，总让他感觉自己像案板上待宰的鱼，只好干脆翻身把脸埋到枕头里。没有人吻得到他，于是只能更卖力的唤起他的欲望，他们一贯是配合默契的队友，白敬亭咬着唇，感受着几双大手在他身上肆意惹火，且灵巧地抚摸过他身体的每一寸，角落缝隙全都不放过。

左胸和右乳处感受到的力道和揉搓方向不同，白敬亭有点强迫症，异样感使他拍开那两只胡闹的手，自己摸上两边微颤的乳尖，舒服地呻吟出声。于是男生们用舌尖抚摸他，舔他肋骨上薄薄的肉，白敬亭痒得大腿内侧的肉都开始发抖，而有人细致地揉他那两侧的筋，顺带有意无意地，隔着棉布刺激他开始发软的穴口。

他们喜欢把前戏进行得完整又绵长，耳廓被舔舐的时候白敬亭终于抬起了他的鸵鸟脑袋，小东西极低极低地在他耳畔呢喃，用指腹替上自己唇舌开始揉捏白敬亭湿润的耳垂，“白总，你吃起来怎么比醉蟹还要好吃……”

白敬亭一个北方人，努了努嘴示意他解答，这人趁着别人不注意，终于攫取到今天第一个吻，连带那嫩软的舌尖一起吞吃入腹，“特别鲜特别甜，你这么极品的，我是真舍不得。”

被他搂在怀里亲嘴，屁股却在别人手里的人笑起来，“可是我喜欢吃火锅呀，”白敬亭起身的时候，男生眼睁睁看着他的好友脱下那早被弄皱了的睡裤，把那根干净漂亮的性器一下含到了底，小经理带点播音腔的话语传来，“美食呢，还是要跟别人分享才有滋味。”

小帅哥趴在白敬亭大腿根处，闻言抬起眼来看正吃瘪的他，那表情分明带着一点幸灾乐祸，他抿嘴看这人给他口交，决定今天就开除他同为包邮区帅哥的名号。

床头柜里的秘密在场只有两个人知道，白敬亭心里清楚如果让他们看见那满柜子的道具，那他今晚可能连床都下不去，小帅哥看见他把眼神从那处移开后再缓缓开口，“我家没有套。”

几个男生愣在原地几秒，实在不敢想这句话的深层含义，但所有人又不约而同地想到收官那天，小经理腿缝间白糊糊的泡沫和被精液灌溉出来的亮晶晶的穴口，那样香艳的画面现在想起来，都让人有些止不住下腹翻涌的冲动。

他们几个人把白敬亭圈在本属于他自己的领地里，为着能用混乱的体液从内到外弄脏他而感到隐隐的兴奋。比起他们来说，白敬亭娇小了一圈的体型倒是很方便男性跟他做爱，一开始他们还遵循时间线扮演稀奇古怪的色急角色，白敬亭白皙双腿跪在深色床单上，脚趾隐秘地蜷缩起来。男生看着自己硬得不行的阳具被捧起来含进嘴里，他的上衣被旁人撩开，露出比起女人来说丝毫不差的乳肉，有人在他身后光凭手指就把他的肉穴玩出咕啾咕啾的声响，被舔弄的人牙根一软，性器在白敬亭嘴里猛地膨胀开来。

有时候他们也想叹一句明星就是明星，演员就是演员，白敬亭原来是真的会发光的。这话很俗，但他照着小男生一开始对荒唐剧情颠三倒四的描述，竟是将清纯又放荡的女大学生神态学了个十成十，再加上与这人再怎么朝夕相处也难以忽略的漂亮脸蛋，他做什么都仿佛带着缕圣洁的柔光，真让人恨不得生扒了往肚子里吞。

就算他现在醉懵懵的，框架眼镜也早被摘了放在床头，喊他抬起头来看究竟是谁的东西插在他嘴里被伺候着，这人估计都得想上一会儿。可他就是游刃有余，直教人看了心跳过载，恨不得现在就把他原地正法。他们几个是想看他疼想看他哭，可更多的还是想哄得这人流露出被操懵操爽了的媚态，那才真的让人有成就感。

作为队长，球场上余威仍在，白敬亭软在他怀里双腿大张，哼哼唧唧地跟他接吻——这人叼住白敬亭的唇瓣很久不放了。他们早就扔了循规蹈矩那一套，现在只想着要怎么干进日思夜想的温柔乡里，在他家里扑腾了好几天的小帅哥当仁不让做了垫底的，小队长勾勾手，把一直没怎么和白敬亭亲密接触的那位叫过来，“你先？”

他噗一声笑出来，实在没想到和人上床还需要排队叫号。但恭敬不如从命，白敬亭胸前已经被啃咬出清晰可见的红晕，下腹不知是被逼的还是被拍的，晕出红彤彤一片彩霞来，小经理握住自己溢满口水和汁液的性器随意撸了两下，又去勾男生的小臂，在他埋进来的时候用指腹轻轻划过那些鼓起的青筋。只有他二人之间能听到那难耐的呻吟，白敬亭轻轻呵斥他，“你倒是轻点……”

他们都试过小经理下面那张嘴是什么味道，但还是难免为他被操得翻出一点嫩肉的后穴而生出一股难言的冲动，耳边仿佛被净化，除了肉体撞击和那湿得过分的水声，他们已经什么都听不见了。被压在身下舔化了操开了的小经理有着最勾人的叫床声，那声音足以让他们冲锋陷阵战死沙场，但白敬亭毕竟还是心疼自己的小情人们，湿淋淋的手臂随便搭上一个人，他又开始用热烈亲吻挡住自己婉转的呜咽。

换人的时候白敬亭睁开眼睛，床头灯照亮他浅棕色的双瞳，猫眼一样。小猫女用他细嫩皮肤上的绒毛去蹭刚从他体内拔出来的性器，体液在他脸上擦出水痕，白敬亭用舌头点了点那根尚未完全发泄的东西，把渐渐流出来的精液含在舌尖，再吐在细心小孩儿递过来的纸巾上，他朝着这人的方向笑一笑，身后小队长磨蹭着穴口准备进入他，他哽了一下还是选择夸面前这人一句，“会怜香惜玉啦？那等轮到你的时候别又弄疼我行不行？”

然后就被醋王狠狠撞了进来。

小队长一向崇尚用纯粹的力量来对待床笫之事，白敬亭坐在他腿根处被弄得说不出话，双手想抓点什么都抓不到，整个人在猛然涨潮的海浪中无助地颠簸着，连求饶的机会都无从谈起。有人试图从被强硬撑开的穴口处按路径舔上小经理的性器，安抚这人震颤不已的躯体，却在被迫做了几次深喉之后退出来谴责他，“队长！你再这么玩下去床都塌了！”

鉴于他们不想成为损坏小经理私人财产而只想成为损坏小经理的人，闻言他还是放缓了节奏，白敬亭从他腿间跪起来，乖巧地塌下腰重新露出自己尚未合拢的洞穴，做小队长不敢在嘴上说出来的小母狗，摇着屁股等他进入。他面前还有急得流口水的阳具，白敬亭稍微往前探了探，把那憋红了的龟头含进了嘴里。

他们几个一轮都没玩完，白敬亭却早已不知道射过多少遍，性器前挂着透明的水珠，在床单和龟头之间牵出亮晶晶的银丝。他筋疲力尽地直起身来，膝盖久违地跪出性爱的痕迹，姿势自然而然换成骑乘。他一边一个搂着两个人的臂膀，在他身下顶弄着的人已经满头薄汗，那里面咬得太紧了，无论做过几次，小经理的内壁永远热情地纠缠着每一根入侵的性器。而他嘴唇微张，吐露出小母猫发情似的细微又暧昧的呻吟，听得每一个人抓心挠肺一样的痒。

有人在他身后卡着他的腰，见他侧着身躲避下一次撞击，干脆把他抱在怀里用身体重量压着他去够穴口处的性器，白敬亭带着哭腔回头制止他，“不行、啊……”

小男生头发两侧剃了几道划痕，白敬亭回头的时候，滚烫的呼吸打过他侧颈，又掠过他的发鬓，他登时头皮都炸了起来，手上一松，让白敬亭直直把那根硬挺的阳具坐到了底。一滴眼泪骤然掉在那用力到发热的腰腹上，下面的人把小经理接住，吻他因过度刺激而皱起来的眉头，“我的好白总，放松点，不然咱俩都疼……嗯？”

白敬亭很听话地缩了缩屁股，调整了坐在这人小腹上的姿势，他重新被操软了，双腿打开的时候都显着些许迟疑，小男生干脆把白敬亭接手到身上全权接管。经理人掌心潮湿，内壁同样湿热难耐，当这人全心全意攀在他肩头上而他能轻易用臂弯把人圈在胸前时，他甚至有种自己整个人泡在这具炽热躯体里的错觉。

两边的人又一次凑近，白敬亭绵软的手掌被他们牵过去覆在自己半勃的阴茎上，他机械地唤醒这两根陷入沉睡的凶器，完全没想过后果，而他下身已经被人全然控制住，深浅轻重都不是自己能够主导的了。

小帅哥压轴登场的时候白敬亭已经湿透了，他好不容易才找到床单上一片不那么狼狈又平整的地方把小经理轻轻放上去，吻似羽毛般落在他唇上的时候这人睁开眼看他，他笑了笑，俯下身去把人护在怀里。

“这还好意思说队长霸道，真是。”中场休息的人看他利用身高优势把白敬亭遮得一点不露，而队长顾着蹲在床边捏小经理的耳垂。他俩在对视中互相看到对方脸上的无奈，只好转移阵线开发白敬亭隐秘的敏感点：灵巧的舌头把他的脚趾一个个舔过去，小男生把自己阳具放在他脚底板蹭，白敬亭猛地一弹，差点没把埋在他里面的人直接夹射出来。

小孩儿转过来瞪他们一眼，又回去和小经理腻腻歪歪地做爱了。这人又亲又舔，九浅一深，高潮一拖再拖，甚至让白敬亭感觉时间没有尽头。

事态胶着许久，不知不觉间他们升起捉弄白敬亭的念头。床头没收拾好的领带成了绝佳道具，白敬亭没来得及擦干的眼泪洇湿了那块薄布，这些小家伙用他们不小的家伙在他臀缝间磨蹭，有人压低嗓音问他：“白哥猜一下？猜错了有惩罚哦。”

不猜，小经理并不准备着他们的道，他整个人跟兔子一样软趴趴贴在床上，手伸到后面去揉满是白沫的穴口。他一下子往里面塞了两根手指，似乎讶异起肉穴竟然能被这样完全弄开，愣了一下才开始往深处探压自己。

身后的人瞬间连一口大气都不敢出，白敬亭潮红的脸颊配着打湿的刘海散在床单上，那条该死的被他们亲手缠上去的领带乖乖地遮挡着他的视线，让小经理看上去更加敏感，那一瞬间他们似乎连不应期都不复存在，拨开白敬亭的大腿就又想着再插进去。

“不行，我不想猜，你出去。”他们被唯一有裁判权的人罚了犯规禁赛，只好在黏黏糊糊地蹭在他蝴蝶骨上亲，求着小经理再给一次机会，说自己实在是馋得不行了，“就给我们吃一吃吧……”

这才被放了行。

白敬亭确实没有那本事，但对压上来的身高体重还是有点数的，他还是会准确无误地喊出现在正埋头苦干的人的姓名，被反捉弄的人冷不丁吓得一抖，连抽插的动作都会止一瞬，然后就会听见白敬亭很好听的笑声。

他们很轻柔地进出着，白敬亭被两根性器同时干进来的时候依然显得游刃有余，他揉了揉扁平的小腹，感叹了一句，“好像真的能摸到哎……”

然后差点没被后面两个人操到晕过去。

后来进入的肉棒都以复数算，一个人拔出去另一个人肯定要蹭着那缝隙强硬地再挤进来，白敬亭的床单都快被他攥紧的手掌抓破，偶尔他忍不住短促的呻吟，会发出一声绵长的类似于撒娇一样的呢喃，再重新去给嘴边的肉棒口交。

他最后一次高潮的时候正好有人要拔出去，白敬亭潮吹出来的水从还未合拢的肉穴一侧喷出来，还留在他里面的人赶紧把自己也退出来，一脸震惊地看着他们射进去的精液被小经理透明的潮水带出来，润湿了一大片已经半干的床单，再滑落到地板上。

白敬亭脱水一般摔在床垫上，他们几个再不敢刺激他，只好吻遍他的脸颊和后背，他的唇舌很乖顺地被人含进嘴里渡进几口水，小经理下意识蹭进这人颈窝里，幼兽一般依偎着再也不动了。

把房间收拾好的时候白敬亭已经睡得很熟，他睡颜纯净又漂亮，呼吸声几不可闻。连睡在他身旁的人都有些不敢相信，自己竟然和他度过了一个这样淫靡又放纵的，让人回味无穷的夜晚。

FIN


End file.
